Are You Happy Now?
by MiiMyselfandTime
Summary: Four boys. Four lives. Four individuals. All ruined by one reason. Written for Anti Bullying Day. Rated T for language.


**Are you happy now?**

**AN: This is for Anti Bullying Day. It was inspired by the song 'Are You Happy Now?' by Megan & Liz. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Being a teen isn't easy, from annoying parents to relationship problems to way too much homework. But for four boys it was worse.<p>

* * *

><p>Meet Kendall Knight, a strong headed athletic boy, in love with hockey, and put his family as his number one priority. Life was great! Until that day when his dad left him and his family. Kendall heard it all, the way that his mother begged his dad not to leave, the way he didn't care, the way that he comforted his little sister as she sobbed and sobbed. His father left for a younger woman, 20 years younger than him. It made him feel all dirty. But his friends were with him throughout it all, so he soon got over it and decided to be strong for his family.<p>

However one day, somehow what had happened in his life had leaked into the terror of any teen's life. High school. The news spread like wildfire, anyone wanting the chance to get dirt on one of the most popular kids in the school. Kendall tried not to take any notice, and went on with his life.

What Kendall didn't know was that it wasn't as easy as that.

At first it was people laughing at him, or talking behind his back. Then he got notes, texts and shouts of venomous words.

_Your dad left cause you are just useless._

_Why would anyone want to see a failure everyday? _

_Fuck off you piece of crap! No one needs you!_

Bit by bit, he was being brought down, every ounce of confidence and self-belief being drawn out of his system. Not a day passed without a taunt of some sort from at least 100 people.

It was getting all too much for him. They all seemed to be speaking the truth. He was a useless piece of crap, a failure.

That's when he decided to end it.

* * *

><p>Logan Mitchell was another story. He was known as the nerd of the school, always getting straight As, getting the highest attendance in the school and a whole load of academic excellence. Any student would be proud of that, but Logan wasn't. Instead of the happiness, it brought pain. He was mocked for being too smart, for knowing facts that no one really needed to know. He had grown up all through his life with that, and had grown accustomed to it. But now, it had started getting worse. The comments were more spiteful and venomous, and he would get beaten up.<p>

Was it his fault he was so smart? Was it wrong that he was clever? Apparently so.

School was a dread, and every day, he'd try and fake being ill. It never worked, and he'd be forced back to the hell hole. The pain inflicted on his small body, both emotionally and physically was getting old.

He couldn't go through with it anymore.

* * *

><p>James Diamond. The heartthrob. He had it all, the looks, the money, the girls, the perfect life, and James knew it. But he didn't know how everything could be torn down with one rumour. Just one stupid rumour.<p>

As he walked in the canteen, for lunch, he could hear people whispering around him. He took it as nothing too suspicious, and just decided that they were talking about his hair. But as he walked past some girls, he heard what they were saying.

_James Diamond is gay._

Like anyone would, he ignored it and took it that whoever said that was jealous.

"Oh look, its gay boy, with his gay hair. His cheeks are always so red, I bet he wears blusher, and eyeliner. James is a girl!"

The laughing and sniggering wouldn't stop, and neither would the rumour. In fact, it had got bigger. Posters were put up and a Facebook page created, just to hate on him.

It stung so bad when the once proud skyscraper crumbled to the ground.

How had his world gone from amazing to the bottom of the dump?

* * *

><p>Carlos Garcia bounced happily into school. Yeah it was Monday morning, but nothing could bring down the happiness of the innocent 16 year old! His smile was infectious, and he was just adorable.<p>

But not everyone thought that way. The jocks of this school hated him, just because he had a different skin colour. Carlos didn't realise at first when he would "accidently" trip over, or someone would mistake him for being 'Mexican'. He had explained to them that he was from an Hispanic descent and that he was born in Minnesota, but they wouldn't listen. They blamed everything on his skin colour.

Carlos' eyes, once filled with innocence, were now filled with pain, loneliness and self-hatred. He wanted to rip his skin out so bad sometimes, he wished he didn't have the wonderful parents he did, and most of all, he didn't want to have to suffer through what was called life.

Where there was no happiness, there was no Carlos.

* * *

><p>The world came to a loss that day. 4 boys. 4 individuals. All gone. Why you may ask? It's because people wanted to tear people down, for their sick amusement. People started a rumour. People didn't appreciate hard work and intelligence. People didn't understand race. People didn't understand difference, and change.<p>

If only someone had said something, if only someone could heal the bruises that could never be forgotten. If only someone told them how special they were.

All I ask now is, are you happy now? Are you happy that that amazing person inside was broken, punished, tormented for no reason? Are you happy that someone felt like they couldn't live anymore?

Are you happy that you're the one that caused all this?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bullying is a serious matter, and many suffer from it every day. If you see bullying happen, take a stand against it. Imagine if someone had stood up for the boys in this story, maybe they wouldn't have been force to take such drastic actions. Sorry it's so bad!<strong>

**Love MiiMyselfandTime xoxox**


End file.
